


the saddest

by unholy_trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, homestuck shitpost, shitpost, very serious, very very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_trash/pseuds/unholy_trash
Summary: rhose leleonde and jhade hurley are togetha but rhose is not happy.(basically one big shitpost)





	the saddest

**Author's Note:**

> its beauty its grace  
> tw: sadstuck

rhose looked at jude with her dull pink eyes. she was not the same after kanoyas death. "i laove chuuu!" said jude. "i lveoa you too, ka-i mean Jhade." "goodngite" said jude. rhose has been missing kanayeo for yares and it was driving her crazy slowly. it gave her a depress and it mad eher unhappy. tonight was the night she could not take it. jhade was sleeping. rhose wrote a note. "jdhe im srry i luv u but im not happy bye lol btw u suCKKKKK" left it on the bedisde table and kachoooed away. she went on top of the roof to her apartmmemnt buidling and did a backflip off. her least weords were "SICK BACKFLIP YAYAYAYAYAYA" except they were "i loeav u anakanaya.. :((" 

-300 days later-

[jadeee pester daev and jhon yey]  
jad: oh man guys rose has been gone for 300 days and i found a dead person who looks liek her nad she just left me a note... i is so sad.. :( btw i just returned form a 300 trip to disneyland yayaya it was fun but this is not  
dae: dang oh dang that is not a very good  
jho: oh mannn that is bad she was the only one here who used capital letters :(  
dae: bro shut up thats not why we miss her  
jad: she said she only dated me bc jakanyeas blood was jade... :( iy thofght she a loev me :((((((((((((((((((((  
dae: im saory jahde  
jho: i am sarry too we must thow funaler right now at meaih house  
dae: k  
jad: k  
jho: k  
[daev said phc that sheit and ledft]  
[jhon tumbled awayy]  
[jdae stoped pesterikng]

******

dae and jde gcmae togeha 2 jhoans house carrying rhoses ded bod  
they were cry and very a sad  
:(  
"rip sist;aer" said dave "goadrestingtime rhose iloved tu so mch :(" jhde said, whipping a tear from her ie.  
but that was just rhoses evol clone...

the rhal rose was still whide awayke.

**Author's Note:**

> so sad


End file.
